A Betrayal of the Worst Kind
by Wanna be a fictional character
Summary: "You ruined everything, you know that?" Bex's normal accent was back but she knew this was still going to be a hard conversation. She was angry. And the one person she thought she could trust ran like a little girl. First Solomon now Cammie...
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hey this is my first Gallagher story. This is a conversation between Bex and Cammie taken from my Gallagher RPG. The page breaks are changes in P.O.V. This is Part 1 of the conversation. Please review. If you hate it let me know. If you're interested in joing the RPG let me know actually forget all that just please review this short little story. :)**

**-Bethany**

Bex walked gracefully to the side of the ballroom of the Hilton of Washington D.C. She wasn't here for pleasure, or even because she was invited to this certain dinner party. She was here because it was her job. It was her career. She was here to get information from a fellow agent in the Force. Information about the Circle of Cavan. More about why they wanted her best friend. _Cammie_. Bex sighed. Cammie had run away. Just like that. No word of where she was or where she was headed. Just gone. Bex had overheard her parents talking about Cammie and why she was gone. They had said that Cammie could be a traitor. Bex had went all "British Bombshell" on them. And now she was here. She was here on the quest that Headmistress Morgan had put her in charge of herself. The search for Cammie the chameleon. And the fellow agent here could hold a key piece of information.

Bex smiled at the waiter and took a glass of champagne. **"Careful there hon. Your underage,"** Bex heard in her comms unit. Bex chuckled quietly. Macy was on the other end with with Lix who were both watching from the security cameras. _Corn_, she wasn't sure what she would do without them. She would have done without them. All four of them were best friends. _**Are**__ best friends_, Bex thought to herself.

"Okay, your target at four o'clock," Macy muttered through the unit. Bex turned as if she wasn't looking for anyone. "Target locked," Bex whispered. And then something else caught her attention. Someone who looked a little too familiar... Bex restrained herself from screaming and running over and tackling the certain someone. Instead of doing all that, she walked casually over and swallowed. "Hey stranger." Bex's voice wasn't her normal British accent. It was southern, like Virginia southern. After all, it wouldn't make sense if _Miss Virginia_ didn't talk the same as she did when she was running for Miss America.

**().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!()**

Cammie uttered a dainty curse. This was bad. This was way bad. She knew it was stupid to come to DC it was sooo stupid. It was a rookie mistake. Mr. Solomon would have kicked her butt for it if not him than her mother, or Bex, or Macey, or Liz, oooooor Aunt Abby. Either way she was screwed now. Very screwed.

She fixed a demur smile on her face and turned to her longtime friend trying to hide her reactions. This was the ultimate test. She had to make her best friend of practically all her life see that she was not Cammie Morgan. She was just a woman at the ball. She didn't even have any CIA connections. She was Elizabeth Jones.

She made her eyes widen in surprise that this beautiful southern bell was talking to her. **"Excuse me? I don't think I've met you before. You must be confused."** In the crowd behind Bex she could see others of the detail sent to flush her out in various places in the crowd. In a separate part of her brain Elizabeth was taking better shape and coming alive.

Elizabeth was a very spoiled young women. Her parents had taken care of her all her life. She was a ditzy girl. It wasn't impossible that she was here. Her back story was easy. All she had to was keep everything else bottled down.

**().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!()**

Bex ignored the screaming of Macy and Liz in her comms unit. She needed to stay focused. Here she was, with her best friend who was running away from practically everyone in the world. Bex cursed in her head. She wanted to just throw Cammie over her shoulder and take her back to the safe house. _Oh yeah. _There wasn't one.

Bex's award winning smile was still plastered to her face as she rolled her eyes. "Oh! I'm so sorry hon. I thought you were someone I knew." Her voice was calm cool and collected and _Virginian_.  
Bex could still hear Macy practically having a heart attack. **"What are you doing! You can't just leave! Talk to her!"** Macy shot through the unit. _Corn_. Bex's ear drums were going to be shattered if she kept this up.

"Excuse me," Miss Virginia said politely as she left Cammie and walked over to her target. They smiled and idly chattered before the man kindly excused himself then proceeded to do one of the best 'brush passes' Bex had ever seen. He had given her a small envelope, but still it was something. Bex waited until after he was out of ear shot before whispering into her comms unit, "Got it Mace. Liz, call Cam's mom and debrief her." She had no idea what to do and if someone did, it would be Rachel.

**().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!()**

Cammie let out a dainty sigh after what seemed an eternity of lies and betrayal it was finally over when Bex relented and walked away. Okay so maybe she was a spy right now she should be congratulating herself on a cover sold but hey. She still had morals and it hurt to have to lie to her friend and the rest of the people trying to help her even though it was for their own good. It still left a mark.

She slipped her compact out of her clutch purse as Bex walked away and used it to watch the action behind her. If she hadn't been the daughter of two CIA legends and attended the top school for girls wanting to go into the CIA, she would have missed the brush pass. It was expertly done. It was one of the best had ever seen. Including the time she Bex, Macey, and Liz had watched Mr. Solomon perform one with her mother.

Cammie stood for a moment basking in her assumed anonymity for a moment. It was just an illusion she knew but she could allow herself to lulled for a moment but just a moment and even that that would be a disgrace in Solomon's class. She looked at the cameras surrounding her and then at the waiters serving champagne around the room. She walked over to one and began the slow, slow work of getting him to take her into the back staff area where she could make her exit through the kitchen.

**().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!()**

Bex's million dollar smile was still plastered to her face as she mingled with the people and tried to get closer and closer to Cammie. She could hear Liz on the phone with Rachel. She didn't hear Macy's voice_ at all_. Any other time, Bex would've said something. But this was different. And Macy knew that. There wasn't enough time to be comforting now.

Bex had placed the envelope in her hand bag nonchalantly. She was talking to the other people at the hotel but she was always paying attention to Cammie and her movements. Cam was talking to the bizarre looking waiter. She looked like she was flirting with him or... at least trying to. Cammie had never been great at flirting. Bex inwardly slapped herself for letting everyone get into this whole situation. She should have been there to stop Cam. How could she do this to all of them?

**().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!()**

Cammie succeeded in seducing the ugly waiter and they made their way back into the kitchens and the secluded staff hallway by the even so enticing back entrance. His hot mouth pressed against hers. This kissing was _not_ at all like it was with Zach. Even his name sent a lance of pain through her and she struggled to keep it under the surface of her cover. Her hands were splayed out on the wall feeling for the closet door behind her. She pulled it open with a deft twist of her wrist and backed slowly and using her years of training had him turned around and locked in the closet before he even realized her lips were no longer touching his. He still hadn't realized she wasn't in the closet with him by the time she was already out the door. By the time he started pounding on the door and was giving his statement no one would recognize her and Elizabeth was dead to be forgotten until called upon in the distant years.

Cammie was proud of the job and Bex would have been proud too actually no she wouldn't because as Cammie felt a prickling on the back of her neck and she stopped walking. She didn't turn because she knew it was Bex. You didn't live and be best friends with someone for years, without learning their foot patterns and what their presence felt like. She let out a sigh. **"Go back all of you. I'm not coming with you and **_**none**_** of you are coming with me."** Cammie's voice came out harsh and ragged. She took a step forward.

**().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!()**

Bex ripped out her comms unit from her ear and threw it to the ground near Cammie's feet. She couldn't stand Macy's and LIz's non-stop chatter at the moment. She was overwhelmed and full of anguish. Bex tried to push her confusion away but it kept coming back. She had been hurt by someone she thought she could trust. Bex swallowed. Her face looked stone cold and angry. "You don't have to worry about cameras here. I wouldn't trust the people though," Bex shot out in a low whisper. **"Follow. That's the least you owe me,"** she muttered as she walked briskly passed Cammie.

Bex didn't wait. She kept walking. Then she saw it. The bag that her contact left her. It was one of those pink puma back packs. It had her new pair of clothes and everything else she needed to become seventeen again instead of twenty-six. Bex stripped off her dress and threw on her new clothes. She wiped her face with a damp cloth to get rid of her lousy make-up. She hated make-up. It was such a waste of time. _I guess unless your undercover, _Bex thought to herself.

Bex could be more active in her new clothes so she could move quicker and more efficient. She _would_ have felt sorry for her best friend but this was not the time to feel empathy. Bex walked quickly and silently up the emergency stairs. She didn't look back to see if Cammie was following her. Why would she? What if Cammie wasn't coming? How would she justify that? Then she heard the clanking of high heels behind her and was instantly relieved.

The journey to the roof seemed like an eternity of silence. Everything started to move again on top of the Hilton. Bex could hear the honking of cars and loud pop music blaring. Her eyes adjusted to the flashing lights. Any normal friends would have run to each other and did some cheesy hug, but who said anything about _these_ people being normal? If anyone implied that they had been wrong. Bex walked to the edge of the roof and seriously thought about jumping. _Nah,_Bex thought. _Not my style._ She turned around to Cammie and took a step closer to her. "I hate you." The words sputtered out but Bex didn't know where had come from. **"You ruined everything, you know that?"** Bex's normal accent was back but she knew this was still going to be a hard conversation. She was angry. And the one person she thought she could trust ran like a little girl. First Solomon had lost her trust, now her best friend.

**().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!().!()**

Cammie felt her body go numb with cold hard controlled fury that raced it way through her body. The cold washed through her limbs and soon she was a piece of ice hard to the core and jagged on the edges. She couldn't believe that Bex would say that to her not _ever_ not even on the worst of days. A silent tear was threatening to escape the confines of her eye.

When Cammie's spoke her voice was hard as steal. **"Please Miss Baxter explain to me how this is my fault. Explain to me how a terrorist organization hunting me is my fault. **_**EXPLAIN TO ME HOW HOW THE SUPOSED DEATH OF MY FATHER IS MY FAULT BEX. Explain that to me."**_ Her voice rose to a dangerous razor sharp edge, but it never came above the quiet voice she used in the alley.

She looked Bex straight in the eye daring her to respond. She was furious and she was hurt. Bex's words had cut deeper. They had cut deeper into her heart than any blade ever could. It was like being ripped in two. All she wanted to do was turn on her heal and get back to finding her father but something kept her in place.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A.N.:Okay so this is part two of the conversation. It's much shorter because the thread endend much earlier than was originally anticipated, but this conclusion of Bex and Cammie's conversation on the roof. _**

Bex's dark eyes filled with fire as they narrowed at Cammie. Cammie Morgan had been her best friend since she had first started going to school. And now all she could do was be angry with her. Bex didn't know what else to do. She was no longer the one who could tell everyone that it was all good and everything was under control because it wasn't. There was no protocol for a situation like this. This work was dangerous and messy and Bex was doubting herself. Maybe she wasn't good enough for the world of espionage. Maybe she wasn't the prodigy people thought she could be. But she had to at least try.

Bex scowled at Cammie. She had to make everything such a big deal. "We had everything under _control_, Cam," Bex shouted out. Cammie couldn't just throw everything away. **"You're making this **_**so hard**_** for us, Cammie. Stop being irrational about this! You keep blaming yourself for everything and it's not working for you! You can't go through life blaming yourself for everything then just run away!"** Bex shook her head. **"Is that what this is all about? Your father will be found when he wants to be found! That isn't your fault Cam! Why would you think that!"**

**O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O**

Cammie stared at her long time friend shocked. **"If I remember correctly Rebecca, **_**I**_** wasn't the one who said it was my fault.** Cammie's eyes blazed and she refused to back down. This was the turning point. All she had to do was let down the walls she had built and go back to being under guard in the academy, but it wasn't that simple. Nothing ever is. If she had learned anything in these last months it's that nothing is simple. It is always complicated.

As she stared at Bex, Cammie began to look deeper into her friend. She saw the self doubt there and the hurt that she herself had caused. This wasn't the same Bex, but then again she wasn't the same Cammie. Everything had changed and there was absolutely no going back. Her eyes softened as did her voice. **"Bex. This is my mission. It's something I have to do. My father is out there somewhere I know it. All he's waiting for is someone to come find him and I want that to be me. You know me. You of all people should know that I'm not coming back. **_**Not**_** if that means putting any of you in danger. Zach barely made it out alive and Mr. Solomon may not ever wake up."**

Cammie's voice cracked with the last statement. She looked down as tears came to her eyes. **"None of this will ever end unless I find my Dad. I can't tell you how Bex, but I know that's what I have to do. Maybe. . . maybe through finding my dad I can find something that will take down the circle forever."** Cammie sprinted forward and caught her friend in a swift hug before sprinting to the roof stairs. She thought she managed quite well for still being in a dress and heals. She looked back over her shoulder.**"I have to go. I've already stayed to long. Tell them all I love them."**

**O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O **

Bex swore, loudly at that. She couldn't stand not being able to fix this. It felt like she was being trapped and not being able to break free and save the ones she loved. Bex loathed the Circle more and more with every breath she took. She didn't know what to do anymore.

Bex stood motionless as Cammie hugged her. She was sick and tired of her best friend always running away from her. It was agonizing and unbearable. Bex bit her tongue from saying anything she would regret. After all, in the spy word you never knew when it would be the last time you saw someone.

Bex sighed. **"You win this time, hon,"** she said quietly. She didn't care if Cammie heard her or not. Obviously her word meant nothing to her best friend anymore. **"You can't take these people out on your own,"** Bex stated. **"You'll need help."** Bex was at the end of her rope. She needed someone, anyone.

**O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O! O**

Cammie's head was currently a swirling vortex of mixed thoughts and emotions. Each one was strong in itself was the strongest was sadness. She knew that leaving like she had had destroyed for closest friends, but there was nothing. _Absolutely_ nothing that could have been done differently if Cammie were to have survived this long. She couldn't count the number of times death had come close, but if anyone else would have been with her it would have been death's victory. Worst of all however was that Bex believed that Cammie didn't care and that she had just left turned into some uncaring fish.

It was the exact opposite. Everything. All of this was tearing her apart. She couldn't do anything about it though. The only thing to do was let go of the emotions and let go and fall into the blackness that came with the sweet release of her personality. It was so easy now to just let go. Cammie barely seemed to hear Bex's remarks. She took one step down the stairs the process of letting go already starting. **"I won't be alone Bex. I never am. I'm surrounded by all my memories of you, of Liz, of Macey, and of Solomon and my mom."** Cammie's voice gave one last crack. **I'll have all the help I need right here in my head." **With that Cammie took the steps two at a time down the bottom and took off into the night.


End file.
